In washing of glass window panes in homes and industrial establishments, the surfaces of the panes are first washed by applying a cleaning solution to the entire area of the surface. Then, the excess solution on the surface is wiped with a wiping device, such as a resilient wiping blade. This conventional way of cleaning such a surface requires several steps which are time consuming and often results in puddles of cleaning solution below the surface or near the container which contains the cleaning solution. This is because the person cleaning the surface must first apply the cleaning solution to the entire area of the surface, following which the tool for applying the solution is released and the wiping device is then employed to wipe the surface. This wiping action causes streaks to occur in the surface if the wiping action is not performed sufficiently soon after the cleaning solution is applied to the surface.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen for an improved cleaning device which permits almost immediate wiping of a solution from a surface after a solution has been applied.